


Whole Again

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the episode 'In Divine Proportion'
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

There’s something wrong, that much is obvious. She jumps at every little noise, spooked by her shadow, reminding me of a skittish horse looking to bolt.

She’s trying her best to conceal her turmoil, but I can see the cracks in her façade. She wouldn’t thank me for drawing attention to that, so I stay silent. Doing the only thing I can without incurring her wrath; keeping a watchful eye on her. 

Poised to catch her when she inevitably falls apart.

Ready and willing to do whatever it takes to put her back together.

To make my Barbara whole again.


End file.
